


Shake

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Old tumblr shots [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Identity Reveal, Phantom's been shrunk and is stuck in a hamster ball, backdated fic, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Tiny things are fragile.
Series: Old tumblr shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987381
Kudos: 25





	Shake

“Well, as soon as she comes back, we can get out of this mess,” Phantom muttered as Sam stomped down the pathway in the direction of the Fentons’ home. “Thanks for, y'know, not shooting me, Val.”

The girl ground her teeth, glaring at the miniature spectre. “I’m only helping because I can’t rescue Tucker on my own. As soon as this is over-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re gunna rip me apart and make me suffer for stuff I never did,” he grumbled.

Valerie’s grasp tightened around the little plastic hamster ball that currently contained Amity Park’s ‘hero’. “Listen here, you creep! One of my friends has been kidnapped by a ghost and taken into the _Ghost Zone_ , and if it’s all the same to you, I’d like him back in one piece!”

“Tucker’s my friend, too!” Phantom retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, all Technus wants is some help upgrading his gear. Tuck’s in practically no danger, so long as Skulker doesn’t show up to ask Technus to fix his suit. That’s impossible, since Skulker’s currently inside a thermos-”

“The thermos that got busted because it was dropped from the sky when you turned tiny, letting out every ghost it contained.”

“Damn it,” Phantom growled, slamming a fist against the side of his confinement.

“Why do you care, anyway?” Valerie demanded, grasping the ball with both hands and glaring at its occupant. “You only hang around Sam and Tucker so they can help you escape the hunters, and I’m sick of you using my friends like that! At least Danny seems to keep away from you, but sooner or later those two are gunna get hurt or maybe killed, but you’re too damned selfish to understand that they're _alive_ and therefore can die!”

The ghost’s fingers dug into the fabric of the black and white shirt that his suit had morphed into. “Of course I know that!” he shouted. “I try to keep them _away_ from the fighting, but they won’t leave! I care about them more than you would ever know, and I do the best I can to keep them safe! The ghosts’d go after them whether they fought with me or not, because I _care_ for Sam and Tucker!”

“Then protect them by breaking off your friendship,” Valerie shouted back. “Keep away from them to keep them safe!”

“I need them!” Immediately, the boy flinched at his slip.

“What don’t you understand?!” Valerie screamed. “You. Are. An. Evil. Ghost!” With each word, she shook the ball, eliciting cries of pretend pain from within as Phantom was dashed against its walls. “You may be unable to feel pain, and can’t really understand, but you’re _hurting_ my friends, so _stay away!”_

_“Valerie!”_ Phantom screamed as she threw the ball onto the grass in disgust.

Its walls were streaked with green.

Frowning, the girl picked up the plastic orb again. “If you think you can pretend to be in pain, let me tell you-”

Phantom whimpered as her words died down, his body folded awkwardly at the bottom of the ball.

A sharp stick of something very white poked through the skin of one of his forearms, ectoplasm already gushing from the wound. More bones were obviously broken as well, with the other arm hanging limp at the shoulder. One wrist was bent at an angle that was clearly wrong, and a leg seemed twisted at the knee.

Phantom spat out a mouthful of green, sobbing involuntarily. “Stop,” he whimpered, as though expecting the abuse to continue. “Please…”

Valerie stared, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. “Ghosts don’t have bones to break,” she whispered.

“I never said I was a ghost,” Phantom choked, spitting out another glob of ectoplasm through split lips. “Not once since you met me.”

Valerie suddenly felt sick. In a fit of anger, she had seriously injured a living thing?

Before she could do anything other than stare dumbly, a ring of white light snapped into being around Phantom’s midriff. He cried out in horror, screwing shut terrified eyes as the rings jerked in their progress across his body.

“Nononononono,” the boy gasped, obviously trying to fight whatever was happening to him. The green pouring from his arm made the jarring transition to red, and an assortment of blooming green-brown bruises shifted to a far more familiar red-purple as the lights washed over Phantom’s body.

As the rings continued towards his head, Valerie got the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Had she somehow hurt him badly enough to kill him?!

The lights winked out, and Valerie shrieked, almost dropping the ball again. At the bottom, slumped where Phantom had been, Danny Fenton trembled.

They stared at each other, and then Fenton let his head drop back onto the plastic with a moan followed by the filthiest word she had ever heard him say.


End file.
